pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Pikmin TV show (Anime is accepted)
This is the pikmin TV show forum. You can create any show about pikmin, as long as it's appropriate. Also, you can use episode ideas every once in a while. My idea was an anime called "Pikmin anime". It can not go the same rules as the original games such as: The pikmin don't have any attacks besides whacking enemies but in your show/anime they do. Have fun! --Redpikminflamethrower 03:04, 19 January 2009 (UTC)Redpikminflamethrower :Pikmin X! Go Force Olimar! Episode 13: Red's Day Off! Purple Goes Out to Eat! Bulborb Flies Above the Sky! Louie Eats Some Bugs! ::Oh God, I lol'd. 08:08, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, god. I lol'd too.(In an non-insult way.) Awesome Idea Crystal, LOLs around. Ok, before we get off topic, let's hear other user's ideas. Last onion, have an idea? :Yes lets... Let's what? Oops, were getting off topic and uhhh... LAST ONION GET THE ***** BACK HERE AND GIVE US A **** IDEA!!!! :Uh-huh... ... uhh... ideas plz. How bout the whites have a special where it shows how the whites poison an enemy. P.S. go Here ]] :Whites have poison blood or something filled with ASSID that ROTS YOUR PERMANENT TEETH!!! ( search Dr. Rabbit) Portal-Kombat :Uh... Acid... ...uhhh.... acid. Idea: *White pikmin twins logo comes up* White pikmin #1: bulborbs hate white, but they eat us anyway, so, we use spray that poisons that bulborb. *Bulborb dies because of pikmin poison* White pikmin #2: like that. *Chomp noise* White pikmin #1: we still die, though. *Camera zooms out to show the 2nd white pikmin is being eaten by a larval bulborb* Larval bulborb: like that. *White pikmin chases larval bulborb around while the pikmin 1 theme plays while sped up* Purple pikmin: GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!! *Crushes larval bulborb, killing him* White pikmin: ... *Purple farts and a white pikmin ghost appears* Purple pikmin: Real nice. OK, that's the last time i help out a friend! *White pikmin twins logo comes up again* Red pikmin: This has been the white pikmin twins on "White pikmin poison". *Purple farts, end credits of "Louie eats some bugs" come up* >_> so apparently none of you even bothered to search Dr. Rabbit and see what I meant by ASSID. Disappointing... Portal-Kombat :Pikmin X stars: An annoying Red Pikmin (Red), The Whipping Boy (Dies Frequently) Yellow, The thinker Blue, Hungry Purple, and Sassy White! Also Louie the idiot who tries to eat bugs through a helmet, Olimar the leader, and the main villains- Bulborb and Titan Dweevil. GO GO OLIMAR! PIKMIN X! Another idea: Anytime purple farts, something weird happens such as : *A Bomb-rock Dweevil Drops and Explodes on yellow. *Louie gets hit with a Sheargrub. *Red Goes Crazy and Becomes more annoying or stops speaking and gets mad. *White hits Yellow with the boom or a type of Creature, mostly grub-dogs. *Blue drops his book and walks away. *Titan Dweevil Lets out a Large Tidal wave, Eruption, power surge or poison fart that hits yellow. *Louie tries to eat the sheargrub that he was hit with if purple farted 2 times. *Yellow passes out in disgust. *Purple tells the team that he's hungry and steals the sheargrub that hit louie. *Olimar dismisses the pikmin by accident and calls them back. *Something bad happens to yellow. MOAR IDEAS: *Purple farts* Yellow: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Yellow gets hit with the bomb dweevil* Red: uhhh...dhfldhjgyfhjghfuighdfjghusdhsjgvfxgnsdjldfyhsuofjgyidrhngjfyhgvjdhfioafkvhsdigdsjfhidyf *Continues* White: SHUT UP! *Purple farts again* Red: yudbfihdgjfurjgyrifhygfidsyhfds...KA-ME-MA-ME... *Gulp* Yellow: Not again! *Purple yawns* Red: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Yellow is obliterated* Blue: You know, you shouldn't have done that. *Drops book* *Red is foaming at the mouth* Red: I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANNA, I"M A FREE PIKMIN! FREEEEEEEEEEEEE PIKMIIIIIIIIIN! WOO-HOO! I... *Fades* *Blue picks up his book again* Blue: Pikminicus 111? Fire overload? These symptoms aren't in them. He's got... *Closes up* Blue: MAD DWEEVIL DESEASE! *Screen backs up* Others:... *Splat* Blue: NO, REALLY! *White burps out poison* Purple: zzzzz... *Blue makes anime pose* Blue in a generic anime pose: ISN'T IT OBVIOUS??? *Olimar pulls out journal* Olimar: note to self, don't anger red by farting. *Makes movements similar to Brawl Tuants 2 ending* Blue: Okay, we're dead. *Screen fades to forest of hope* Red: I Can fart with freedom! *Glug,Glug, BUUURP!* Red: also, i hduhfguidgirhtgidusfgdujfudisygixdhjdbgyidjetyiretyrujfgdiOH*Hocotatium 111*ITABULBORB! *Fades back to perplexing pool* Olimar: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhgggggggghhhhhhhhhh. *His helmet is filled with drool* Yellow: WAKE THE *Hocotatium 111* UP! *White sees this and gets mad* White: If I Have to spend 30 days with your blabber, Then i will... *Yellow falls off cliff* Others:... *Blue makes another anime pose* Blue: Well, he did fall of the cliff. *OVER 9000! Bomb-rocks fall on Yellow* *Blue now looks like vegeta* Louie: Blue! What does the onion say about Those bomb-rocks? *Blue takes off scouter* Blue: IT'S OVER 9000! *Cricket chirps* *Louie smacks insect and tries to eat it but suffocates and runs to ship* Louie: OH S**T OH S**T OH S**T! I CAN'T BREATHE THIS AIR! *Blue throws book at olimar* Blue: I have no idea what just happened but uhhh... THE DAY'S COMING TO AN END!!! *Others panic, but screen moves to show that Mitites are causing this* *Fades to Emergence cave* Red: lalalalalalalalalalalaalalolalabrrrrlalalalalalalala... *Continues* Snowy bulborb: You Shouldn't Do that when you are about to run into a... *Red turns* Red: Not Listening lalalalalalalalalala... *Red Bumps into White Fur bulborb* Red:KA-ME-HA-ME... *Other Snow bulborbs see this and gasp* Red:...HAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Other Snow bulborbs are like O_O* Red:Oops. *Fades to blue onion interior* Blue: Divided by the power of X2PX And Add that to 2.0+9.0 ... *Fades to yellow onion interior* Yellow: ow. *Fades to red onion interior* Other Red Pikmin: TGTYRFUGFUYGHFVCTGYVBUFTUUGBHKBKJHGVBFCRFXDFVGFTYFBLIBERBLOOBER. *Fades to White pikmin room* White: That's wrong! *White hits one of her others with a goolix* *Fades to Purple Pikmin room* Purple: Zzz...Zzz...Zzz... *Fades to Perplexing pool* BLL: Oh, fizz dispenser. *Fades to morning, olimar is gone until The events of pikmin 1* *events of pikmin 1 happen, but altered* Olimar: Huh? Where's the dolphin? *Sees ocean* Olimar: the ocean's calm...too calm. *Sees dark sky* Olimar: Dark Sky? *water bubbles, Shoots out A black lava-like substance* Olimar *In horror*: AHHHHHHHHH! WATER SPOUTS OF DARK LAVA!!!! *Pellets start falling from the still dark sky* Olimar: Pellets falling from the sky? this can mean one thing... i'm in the middle of...EMPEROR'S TRIANGLE!!! *Dramatic cue p* Olimar: IN THE OVERWORLD CAVE OF DARKNESS! *Another dramatic cue p* Olimar: A NO PIKMIN'S LAND!!! *Another dramatic cue p... this is getting annoying.* Olimar: at least i have you, Louie. *Holds Bulborb fruit and makes it look like Louie* *Pikmin are seen sitting on a dead puffstool* Yellow: HAH! OLIMAR'S BEFRIENDING A BULBORB FRUIT! *olimar is drowning* Olimar *to bulborb fruit*: SAVE ME! *Others look at blue* Blue: I'm not doing it. White: *gasps* oh no. Others: What? *Water snagrets emerge from the flooded ground* Olimar: WATER SNAGRETS!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Another blue pikmin saves him* Olimar: AHHH! BULBORBS! SAVE ME LOUIE! *Throws bulborb fruit at yellow* Yellow: okay.... sooo.... howzit goin', olimar? *Rumble, Water snagret knocks bulborb fruit off the poop deck (side)* Olimar: LOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Purple farts, "louie" floats into the ocean* Water snagrets: EEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA! Yellow: OH NO! WATER SNAGRETS! THE ONLY WAY TO DRIVE THEM AWAY IS TO... *White pushes yellow off and yellow gets eaten* Blue: Sacrifice another pikmin in your team to get rid of them, yes. *Violin laughing* *Bulborb fruit appears on the side* Olimar: a, louie. *Water snagrets swim away* *Purple farts, bomb-rock dweevil drops on the water snagret that ate yellow* Water snagret #10: hmmm? *Notices bomb-rock dweevil* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... *EXPLOSION!* *Fades to louie, who is trapped on a cliff where the Libra was* Louie: huh? *walks up to onion* Louie: it's from the war of the worlds. *Sees sprout* Louie: it's stupid, I'll RIP IT UP! *Uproots sprout* it didn't rip. *Pikmin is staring* Louie: yes, i will become pikmin hunter, Hunt your kind, and i will eat you for my breakfast. *Pikmin begins to chase louie* Louie: uh.. uh.. oh, no OLIMAAAAAAAAAAR! HELP ME! *Continues* Pikmin: STOP RUNNING BEFORE I BLEEP YOU! *Stops* Louie: did you just talk? *Fades to silver beach, where blue, Yellow, Purple, And white are washed up.* Bronze: Hey, look. Some pikmin washed up. Blue: Where are we? Oh, right, i saw this in a map before. it's silver island, home of the Bronze, Silver And Gold. Yellow: Are you olimar? Purple: *Yawn* I'm gonna take a few minutes. *Snore* *Others look at him in a strange way* *Fades to Fire mountain, Red is walking up the mountain* Red: i'll show those darned snagret poopers. Snow snagret: HEY! *He reaches the top, a wind starts blowing* Red: I SHALL NOT BE TREATED LIKE A SECOND PIKMIN! I WILL BE THE PIKMIN WHO SHALL YELL THIS IS SPATARA IN A FIGHT! I SHALL...BECOME THE TRUE LEADER OF THE PIKMIN! *A light starts emitting from red's leaf* *His leaf starts developing an aura similar to a super saiyan* *Fades back to silver island* Silver *VO*: To some, it seems like a pikmin defeating a bulborb larva. To others, it seems like fighting an empress. Sometimes in swimming, it's the approach that's most important. And sometimes, it's the retreat to their onions. Once in 1,000 years, that perfect wave comes. Not too big, not too small. And the swimmer has to act fast. Gold: GO! Silver (VO): Or he will be stranded forever. Yellow: Do you wanna see something cool? *Dives* Yellow: it's a bulborb body. Purple: cool. Silver (VO): But all in all, it's not how we win or lose, But whether we die in a bulborb accident. Bronze: i give up. These pikmin are impossible to teach! DANGIT! especially the one who dies all the time. Yellow: What? Silver: BUT... there is one person who can teach you, if you can find him. He is...THE LEGENDARY GOLDEN PIKMIN! or gold for short. It says he was last seen at libra rock. Where the bottomless pit is located. Purple: Will there be nectar there? meanwhile... Red: Hmph, those snagrets stand no chance. *Relaxation music plays* Blue: can we stop here? i have to heal my flower. *Sees sign. it says "Libra rock, home of gold pikmin". blue reads it* Blue: We found it! White: He might not be here. he might have fallen in the bottomless pit. Blue:he may or may not. If it were a TV show, it'd be in 3-D, and Olimar would be mute. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 06:10, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Interesting I was thinking Anime and Mute :Silent protagonist? I'd like to see a TV show with that. 17:40, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Mr. Bean? :::Kirby-- Snowy bulborb The only idea I have at the moment is for a pikmin nature show, sorta like the Crocodile Hunter... Steve Irwin was so awesome... Pikmin X Episode 13 summary: Red runs away cuz he feels like it, Purple eats, Louie learns you can't eat through glass, Yellow drowns, Blue helps Save the day, Bulborb is thrown on a catapault through that air. Purple's obesity saves the day. :"Eight-thousand, no, nine-thousand..." :"Olimar, what's the Ship say about that treasure's poko value?!" :"It's over NINE-THOUSAAAAAAAAND!" :Also, holycrapIrememberMr.Bean! I watched that when I was like six, and then saw the movie some time later. Unfortunately I don't actually remember anything about the series and very little about the movie. I should find some episodes online or something.... 02:45, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::Heh, Bean. :::I loved him in Rat Race too. 16:51, 5 February 2009 (UTC) bulborb fruit above. Louie bulborb fruit below. ^_^ A lesson in spriting I am a master at sprites ^_^ :Not to sound rude but, I can show you how to make your sprites more realistic (Shading, Varieing colors) The orange spot is shiny area. UPDATE TO THE SCRIPT. :No you vary colors so it is more realistic that looks flat, shine doesn't matter... Kay... there is a pikmin 1 sprite sheet on pikmin returns. google it. copy/paste it to paint, open another paint, copy paste the pearl sprite. it's in the middle of the bomb-rock and the nectar. i will tell you what bulborb fruit look like.: *Bulborb spots *Grass sprouting from the top (Add louie's beacon for a louie bulborb fruit) *Brown Color Power to the pikmin :No. I am offering to tutor you... ok. :Point 1: Decide where the light in your sprite comes from. (Front, Side, etc.) It came from the diagonal right side. What's Point 2? I mean it. :Pixels should be the same size. See how you drew the leaves on the enlarged berry? Try doing all your editing on the standard size, whatever it is. Use a high zoom, of course, and draw pixel by pixel. 06:05, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ah yes that should be done also thnx JJ. Point 2 the brightest part of the art is where the light hits, as you go away from the light (This will make it appear 3Dish-er) continue letting your colors get gradually darker. What about sprite editing, you know, copy/paste a sprite, say pikmin 2 sprite sheet, change it's color, make it look like something else, like a green pellet, freeze spray, etc. What's point 3? :For a recolor make the lightest color of the color you want that is possible, find the brightest color and get darker like normal, Point 3? Like this? (See under louie bulborb fruit or near my sig) :Definatly better but , WAY to BIG... How about this? (look under first one) :Right but instead of shrinking (Ruins quality) start smaller, if in Paint when you first start click the pic of the Magnifying Glass and press x8 then go to Pencil. THIS TIME i used pencil instead of the fill tool ^_^ :Very nice but, did you zoom in as far ASP? Yes, i zoomed X8 Like you said and what the sheargrub does ASP mean? lol :As possible I was lazy, and that is a big x8 can you zoom in moar? no. :Now let's try something a tad harder: Recolor this I don't care how just do. Like this? :Very good but, your darkest shade (Chin area) may have been a tad deep but, still that looks very good! A certify you official recolor master. now you can have the user box without me caring-- Snowy bulborb Thank you. Now back to the topic, gentlemin (How i say gentlemen on pikipedia) :Yes now back to that topic... Louie eats white pikmin by accident and he is in the hospital! unknown fix your sig it turned the words black-- Snowy bulborb :Gah! More Broked Siggy! to me, it looks normal. No,really. UPDATE: The new comic archives will be available soon. DOUBLE MOAR IDEAS! This is from a new idea i came up with for Pikmin X. NEW! Characters Crystal: a red pikmin who is not annoying unlike red. Secret Insects: Creatures that sometimes play the role of the protagonist(Or villain). Waterwraith John: Fred and tom's twin. afraid of purple pikmin. Waterwraith Fred: Tom and John's twin. believes he is a ghost because of the word Wraith in his species title Waterwraith Tom: Fred and john's twin. Always seeming to play the role of 'The mediocre Shell player'. Attack of the secret insects Crystal: Morning already? (Takes off blanket) Secret insect #100: (Evil laugh) (Controls Crystal to stand up but this is messed up) Crystal: i..i feel a little funny today. Secret insect #100: i got you now! Crystal: time for some nectar...(Crashes through fridge with a piece of dry nectar impaled through his nose)...This is not what i had in mind. I will just grab my ammo...(Walks through pile of bomb-rocks)...I Guess I'm not using bomb-rocks today. Whoops! i guess i'm not using the entrance either. SEE YA, Bulbie, i guess.(Bulbie makes a bulbmin squeal-like noise) YOU'RE RIGHT! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG! JOHN! JOHN! HELP! John: Be quiet, Crystal! (He is suffocating a sheargrub in his sleep) Crystal: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP! John: Get out of here! Crysta, CRYSTAL? ARE YOU MAD??? Crystal (Secret insect #100's voice): Shut your mouth, mediocre shell player. John: mediocre? ---- Crystal: GET OUTTA MAH HEAD! LEAF (Leave) MAH BRAIN ALONE!! SI100: NEVER! NEVER! (Evil laugh) :But I'm not a red 'min I'm a Lucariomin i based the character on you. besides, he carries crystals all the time. also he has 2 stems. :Oh okay... Is it just me or is this based off of a spongebob episode?Masta pikmin 14:42, 26 February 2009 (UTC) How did you know? ^_^ (Cough)yes(Cough) I will maybe post NEW Ideas for ''Pikmin X''on my page or post my current ideas AND new ideas. :Next time on Pikmin X: *Olimar turns around and blows his wistle like every episode preview summary* ... Falcon PAWNCH!- Pikmin X Titan Dweevil : I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! DIE! Blue (Or Olimar in the Japanese version) (He is very serious this time): FALCON...PUNCH!!! (Uses Falcon punch that causes a HUGE Explosion) Green (New character): BLUE PIKUMIN! (He says "CAPITAN ORIMA!" in the Japanese version) (Titan Dweevil dissolves while blue fades)(Pikmin planet flashes rapidly and explodes (Splitting)leaving behind dust) Blue (Ghost): Farewell...forever...(Fades) ^_^ FALCON PUNCH! :You spelt it wrong its: FALCON PAWNCH!!! Episode 1 transcript (Be sure to put spaces with a ) I only did part of it. Characters (Appear in order because the episodes ranging from 1-12 are Pikmin 1 Based) *Olimar (Main character) *Red (Becomes annoying upon catching sight of the goolix and continues for the entire series And stops Episode 42) *Crystal (2nd Red pikmin) *Olimar II (3rd red pikmin) *Other red pikmin *Goolix Larva (A single drop of water combined with an amoeba) Transcript (CL Can edit this) Setting: Space/Pikmin Planet NEW! Episodes (BTW, these were from past sig edits and some r not) Episode 3: Yellow Pikmin! The whimsical radar! A Vicious Life-Cycle! /English: I think we found the whimsical radar! Episode 4: Strange Rocks! What will happen next? Episode 5: The Forest Navel! Day Of The Blue Pikmin! 7 More Steps Closer To Home! Episode 6: Vicious Pikmin! A Battle To Remember! (Mushroom Pikmin's first appearance) Episode 7: The Omega Stabilizer! The Puffstool Is Vanquished! Episode 8: A Giant Arachnid! Chaos Ensures! We're Gonna Need More Yellow Pikmin! Episode 9: The Spider Is Vanquished! The Guard Satellite Is Retrieved! Episode 10: The Distant Spring! Half Of The Rest! Episode 11: The Other Half is recovered! The Final Trial! Episode 12: This Is It! The Final Battle! Red Yellow Blue Attack Again! (1 hour special) Sub-Episode 1: The Return! An Enourmus Debt! Episode 13: Back to pikmin planet! Mysterious thunder! Episode 14: Thunder rock? strange item appears! Episode 15: Purple pikmin! A new onion? Episode 16: Yikes! Zombie pikmin attack! More thunder! Episode 17: Bulborbs! Mechanical Insects invade! Episode 18: The battle ends! Dissapearance of the thunder rock! Pikmin X Episode 19: The Punch Glove! A Powerful Pickup! Episode 20: The white pikmin's land! The poisonous gate! Episode 21: Look for candycop buds! More purple's and white's! Episode 22: The thunder rock comes back! Strange light emits from it! Episode 23: What happened to the yellow pikmin? Thunder hole appears! Episode 24: Thunder dimension! Theres the yellow pikmin! Episode 25: Saggitarius! The boy stowed away! Episode 26: Red! Why are you so annoying! Episode 27: Saggitarius is in the thunder dimension! We have to go back! Episode 28: In we go! We can't find him! Movie 1: The thunder dimension and the search for Saggitarius! Episode 29: The whollyhop clan! Giant batteries! Episode 30: Red! Have you gone crazy? Episode 31: WHAT! New orange pikmin! A new species! Episode 32: Smoky Progg! Baby pikmin emerge! Episode 33: Giant bulborbs! A crushing tale! Episode 34: Emperor Titan! His evil plan! Episode 35: Titan spotted the pikmin! A backup plan is needed! Episode 36: Titan constructs! Out go the cyborg dweevils! Episode 37: purples ultra mega supa farts! Running Gags yep, i added those to the Pikmin X Tabbybox. what? should there be something added to that? :IMO, i think there should've been an episode with Smoky Progg in it. ~Sword Knight~ 02:03, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Episode 19.5: Suffocation Creature Attacks! lol purple has moar gas than other episodes Episode 3 *Red pikmin: gfabgrrasgejklhfil *olimar: God, these reds are so annoying! *onion activates* *yellow pikmin comes* *Olimar: FINALLY! Another pikmin. *Yellow pikmin: SCUICIDE BOMBAR LOLOLOLOLOLOLO *every pikmin dies except one lone purple* *purple farts* *World explodes* *THE END We should make the world explode alot and confuse the watchers.Thegloober216 no. one quote, "I have gas." as one red pikmin (Not the main red) said to promote the Pikmin 2 series piker stikers ep 1 plays intro (with pikmin 3 intro music playing) pink:when the wu a hair purple pikmin!?! rock:wut do you mea... o(pause)k red yellow and blue: hay purp what a surprise pink and rock:huh? purple:whites over at the rock white: i found the onions for us purple and me all in pikmin3 story mode:what the ok thats ni... ship! ship! fades to a cliff in the distance olimar:look the pikmin end of ep1 piker stikers ep2 intro Olimar:Louie look to the pikmin Louie:im runnen up fades to space and onions onions land Louie:Louies bumen up so you...purple onion? white onion? Olimar:Louie this is madnes end of ep2 'piker stikers ep3:The green hornet'